Shipping
by Jetto.Wattson
Summary: Es catorce de febrero, está en Johto y saldrá con Pearl y Platina a pasear. Quizá debería hacer un pastel...


Después de un letargo tan grande que hizo que mi invisible presencia se convirtiera en etérea, regreso con una pequeña historia que hice para el 14 de Febrero. Normalmente me gusta darle un toque distinto a la vida en Pokémon, así que aquí no encontrarán batallas... al menos en éste FF.

En fin. Espero que sea de su agrado y aceptaré cualquier review que tengan! Si es un flame, con que no sea simplemente "Odie la historia, mejor vende pan", pero que esté fundamentada. Es bueno saber opiniones distintas ~

**Pokémon Special ni la franquicia de Pokémon me pertenecen de ninguna manera. Este texto fue hecho con el mero propósito de entretener y sacar de la rutina a quien lo lea y no recibo ninguna especie de retribución además de saber que le saqué el aburrimiento a alguien allá afuera. Todos los derechos a quien correspondan.**

* * *

Perezosamente, Diamond se levantó de la cama con restos de saliva en la cara. Se estiró un poco y fue a darse una ducha, seguido se vistió y finalmente miró su reloj: Pasadas las 9 am.

Una sensación de que era un día importante lo abordó y miró el calendario que ganó en una competencia de repostería. Su atención se fijó primero al hermoso pastel de chocolate y fresas retratado, antes de notar el día encerrado en un círculo de marcador azul: 14 de febrero.

Golpeó la palma de su mano al recordar que había quedado con Pearl y con Platina para ir a la ciudad y hacer algo los tres con motivo del Día del amor, que también era de la amistad.

"Debería hacer algo…", fue lo que pensó. Miró por la ventana y recordó también que no estaba en Sinnoh, sino en Johto.

Por motivos de trabajo con la pokédex, habían sido invitados a Ciudad Trigal y tardarían en dicha región un tiempo. Unos 3 meses, aproximadamente. Siendo los últimos en tener que trabajar, aprovecharon para salir y pasear por la región, conociendo costumbres, leyendas, pokémon y, en el caso de Diamond, comida.

Entonces ayer decidieron salir a pasear en la gran urbe… Aunque en parte, Diamond y Pearl acordaron que no dejarían sola a Platina por miedo a que se metiera al casino. Así que aprovecharían al máximo la cantidad estúpida de chocolate y color rojo.

Hablando de chocolate…

El de mirada pesada miró la foto en su calendario. Un pastel hermoso, con la cubierta ligeramente brillante y adornado con fresas y jarabe.

— Haré uno igual. — Declaró en voz alta y se dirigió a la cocineta del departamento que compartía con Pearl —pagado por Platina—.

Abrió la nevera y con una inspección rápida notó que le faltaban ingredientes. En ese caso iría al Centro Comercial a buscar la harina y el chocolate que le hacían falta.

Tomó su abrigo y salió. Se dirigió al elevador y ahí pulsó el botón de llamada. Esperó unos segundos hasta que bajara y finalmente el cálido "beep" de la máquina lo alertó.

Sorpresa fue la suya al toparse con cierta señorita en el elevador, quien también se sorprendió por la coincidencia.

— Buenos días, Dia. — Le saludó ella sonriéndole.

— Buenos días. — Contestó él. Subió al artefacto de acero y pulsó el botón de la planta baja. — ¿Va a salir, señorita?

— Sí, quiero platicar un momento con Crystal-senpai. — Comentó. Crystal se convirtió en una especie de ídolo para Platina debido a su habilidad y conocimiento sobre los pokémon, además de su interesante método de captura. Del mismo modo, Pearl encontró en Green un ejemplo a seguir y entrenaban juntos. De hecho, el rubio seguía dormido porque regresó alrededor de la una de la madrugada de su entrenamiento. Y él… Bueno, la comida de la madre de Red era excelente. — Y, Dia, llámame Platina.

Era una costumbre para ella decir eso. Al menos se lo recordaba dos veces por semana. Ya habían pasado algunos años desde que se conocieron, pero el de ojos azules seguía tratándola formalmente. No le desagradaba, pero le gustaría más que tuviera más confianza con ella, como Pearl.

Ahora ya tenían 14 años y habían pasado por mucho. Aunque desde siempre, Diamond era más retraído con ella. Debido a que las relaciones interpersonales no eran su especialidad, Platina pensó en preguntar también a uno de sus senpai en ese aspecto. Lamentablemente ni Blue ni Gold supieron ayudarle. Yellow era muy tímida y Red solo era bueno con los pokémon. Sus senpai de Hoenn estaban igual de perdidos. Solo no había hablado con Crystal del tema y quizá tocaría el asunto ese día.

— Lo siento. — Rio el chef.

— ¿Y tú, Dia? — Preguntó la pelinegra. — ¿A dónde vas?

— Voy al Centro Comercial por… — Se detuvo. ¿Debería decirle que pensaba hacer un pastel? No tenía motivos para ocultárselo… Pero sentía que no debía decirle. ¡Eso! Lo dejaría como una sorpresa. — por unas bayas. Quiero intentar unas recetas con las bayas de aquí. — No supo ni cómo hizo para sonar tan natural.

Y por la casi ciega confianza de la niña en el chef, asintió entendiendo su punto.

Segundos después el elevador terminó su tarea y ambos aparecieron en el lobby del complejo de departamentos. Caminaron hombro a hombro hasta la puerta y se despidieron amigablemente. Platina subió a un auto que la esperaba y le ofreció llevarlo, pero Diamond no aceptó.

— Bien… Entonces también debería ser una sorpresa para Pearl. — Se dijo a sí mismo, y comenzó a caminar.

Caminar por las frescas y animadas calles de Ciudad Trigal fue apoyo a su aliento camino al complejo de tiendas. La ciudad adornada por múltiples adornos de formas diversas y colores contrastantes como son el blanco y el rojo daban un aire distinto a la mañana, así como la gente apurada buscando objetos para aquellos que consideraban importantes. "Aquellos que considero importantes…" pensó el niño. En su lista radicaban muchas personas, pero si tenía que reducirla, entonces el número bajarí 4. Su madre, Pearl, su maestro Quinoa y, por supuesto, la seño- es decir, Platina.

Sonrió al ver en su imaginación algunas memorias con cada uno de ellos. Su rostro tomó algo de color al recordar cierto suceso hacía un par de años en Pueblo Sosiego, en aquella cueva.

Con color en sus mejillas, llegó al imponente edificio que usó como destino esa mañana y entró. Buscó alguna manera de guiarse y encontró un puesto de información, que más bien era un poste de aluminio con el mapa del lugar. Lo que necesitaba se encontraba en el nivel 3, aparentemente.

Fue al elevador y junto a otras 4 personas se dirigió a dicho nivel.

Según recordaba, solo necesitaría harina y chocolate. Todo lo demás lo encontró… ¡Cierto! No recordaba haber visto fresas. Entonces necesitaba también algunas si quería que quedara bien.

Eso lo llevó a pensar un poco más: El chocolate era el sabor favorito de su mejor amigo, igualmente, las fresas eran la debilidad de la seño- Platina. Sería perfecto entonces un pastel de chocolate y fresas. Sonrió ante esa nota mental y la puerta del elevador cedió. Salió y comenzó a buscar los ingredientes.

No le fue difícil encontrar la harina que necesitaba, pero decidió invertir en un chocolate distinto y le prestó especial atención a las fresas. Quería que fuera una tarta especial para sus amigos. Anotaría la receta y jugaría con ella después de vuelta en Sinnoh.

— Bien, esto debería ser todo. — Se dijo, corroborando lo que llevaba.

— ¿Diamond?

Escuchó entonces una voz delicada. Miró a su alrededor y entonces se topó a su senpai rubia. No le había puesto tanta atención antes, pero estando frente a ella era fácil darse cuenta que estaban por la misma estatura… lo cuál era preocupante, siendo él alrededor de 5 años menor.

— ¡Yellow-senpai! Buenos días. — Restándole importancia a eso, la saludó animadamente.

— Buenos días. — Le sonrió. — ¿Buscas algo para Pearl y Platina? — Preguntó casualmente.

Ok, ¿debía ocultarlo de sus mayores también? No tenía sentido, pero tampoco quería que se estropeara su sorpresa. Confiaba en Yellow lo suficiente para comentarle que era una sorpresa, pero si alguien más se llegaba a enterar, podría darse el caso de que todo Johto supiera, menos Platina y Pearl. Aún dada la inmensa casualidad, no quería hacerlo tan grande.

— Algo así. — Respondió. Se preocupó mentalmente porque su tono tan natural le pareció digno de un mentiroso profesional. — Saldremos un rato por la tarde luego de la comida los 3. — Comentó. Eso no era una mentira, al menos.

— Ya veo. Espero que disfruten su tarde, entonces. — Agradeció al cielo que Yellow es una persona de mente simple. De sus senpai de Kanto, quizá ella y Red fueran los más fáciles de tratar. Green normalmente estaba ocupado con su trabajo y era más tajante. Con Blue... bueno, tenía que medir sus palabras para evitar venderle su alma sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Y tú, Senpai? ¿Saldrás con Red-senpai o Blue-senpai?

La rubia rio nerviosamente y su rostro se iluminó levemente. "¿Dije algo malo?", pensó el de ojos azules ladeando la cabeza. Yellow soltó explicaciones extrañas que se contradecían y que repetían seguidamente los términos "Red-san", "cita" y "no es que tenga una cita con Red-san o algo así, solo somos amigos y saldremos como amigos, juro que no es algo más, no me presiones con el tema, después de todo somos amigos nada más y no saldremos juntos como si fuéramos una pareja en una cita porque somos amigos" y etc., etc…

Luego de un par de líneas más, la de cabello rubio salió del sitio con una sonrisa estática en su rostro y un color borgoña en las orejas. Mientras salía de ahí, Diamond pensó que su senpai tenía muy buena capacidad pulmonar y dicción para haber dicho tanas frases incoherentes con tal rapidez y fluidez.

Encogió los hombros y deambuló un rato más por el Centro Comercial. En todas las plantas vendían cosas más que nada para pokémon, aunque el cuarto piso fue una excepción, al estar repleta de artefactos y detalles con motivo de la fecha. Entre tantos puestos encontró uno con pokémon de felpa. El Piplup y el Pachirisu resaltaban entre tantos Cleffa y Togepi. Quizá por ser de su región natal los notaba especialmente lindos. "No sé si la señ- es decir, si Platina tiene alguno… o si al menos le gustan…", pensó con una mirada seria puesta en ambos regalos a escala real. Siguió caminando un rato después y se topó con un sujeto vendiendo joyería. No pensando en la pelinegra, sino en Pearl, encontró un brazalete que quizá le gustaría. Pearl no acostumbraba ese tipo de objetos, pero algo le decía que le gustaría. Es su mejor amigo, después de todo.

Dejó el coloso de concreto un rato después y caminó tranquilamente de vuelta a su departamento, dispuesto a ponerse el delantal de cocina y lucirse con el pastel.

Y una vez en su hogar temporal, notó en la mesa una nota. Era de Pearl y le decía que se reunirían todos los Dex Holders en el Centro Pokémon para la hora de la comida. Para eso no faltaba tanto tiempo y si quería tener la tarta lista debía ponerse a trabajar desde ya.

Fue por su delantal, colocado al igual que su gorro de cocina y comenzó a preparar la que, esperaba, fuera el mejor postre de su vida.

Un rato después…

— Increíble… — Decía asombrado.

El producto de su esfuerzo estaba frente a él, descansando en una rara estructura de cristal que encontró en la cocina, pero que ya había visto antes en pastelerías. Cubierta por un domo de cristal, la tarta que podría ser cortada cómodamente en 16 rebanadas lucía una cubierta firme y brillante, con algunos detalles de chocolate líquido y una hermosa fresa descansando sobre una cucharada de crema batida.

Incluso le daba algo de pena tener que ponerlo en una caja de cartón para luego comerlo.

— Pero no habría tenido sentido traerte al mundo. Tienes una misión que cumplir. Es tu destino. — Le dijo a la tarta. Su voz se tornó gruesa un momento—estilo macho-caballero— y pensó si así se escucharía cuando fuera adulto. — Bueno.

Sacó el pastel de su pedestal y lo metió en una caja. Miró el reloj y ya iba a llegar tarde. A pesar de saber que no haría mucha diferencia, decidió correr hasta el Centro Pokémon. Como no hacía mucho calor, apostó a que no terminaría sudando si trotaba rítmicamente hasta el edificio donde el resto de sus compañeros y amigos estaban.

* * *

Minutos después llegó al edificio y al entrar fue recibido por un extrañamente buen aroma. Su nariz detectó inmediatamente los ingredientes y le fue sencillo descubrir que la dichosa reunión era más bien una comida. Siguió el olor y en cierta habitación sus senpai y amigos lo esperaban charlando tranquilamente.

No lo habían notado, así que dejó su pastel en un mueble cercano y saludó a todos. Seguido de un regaño de Pearl, tomó asiento y así comenzó la casualmente tranquila comida.

— Esto de descansar todos juntos se siente bien… — Comentó Crystal. La comida en su plato seguía caliente y hacía poco que habían comenzado.

— Es raro que seas tú quien lo digas. — Habló cierto pelinegro, Gold. — Eres adicta al trabajo, después de todo.

— ¿Disculpa? — Preguntó. Un aura negra la invadió. Gold tragó saliva y buscó salvación en alguno de los demás. Su mirada fue a parar con Red.

— B-bueno… creo que eso es cierto… — Articuló el de rojo. Se rascó nerviosamente la mejilla y buscó salvación en alguien más. Esta vez fue con Green.

— Lamento decirlo, pero tienen razón, Crys. — Dijo el castaño pinchando tranquilamente algunos de sus vegetales. — Pasas prácticamente todo el tiempo en el laboratorio de mi abuelo y son pocas las veces que sales a tomar aire cuando trabajas. Ni mi abuelo trabajaba así.

— Dice el que jamás quiere dejar su gimnasio. — Masculló Blue sonriendo con la palabra "Ironía" escrita en su rostro.

— Mujer ruidosa.

"Se llevan muy bien. ~", pensó el de ojos azules sonriendo ante el acto cómico improvisado de sus senpai.

Diamond prefirió continuar con su comida tranquilamente siendo espectador a la derecha de Platina y a la izquierda de otra de sus senpai de cabello castaño, que devoraba su alimento.

Miró a la señori- Platina, que comía tranquila y elegantemente sus alimentos, Pearl a su izquierda comía con la misma tranquilidad disfrutando del espectáculo. No le gustaba decirlo o siquiera pensarlo, pero eran el trío más… "normal" de los Dex Holders. No obstante, hasta donde sabía, sus circunstancias para ser Dex Holders eran las más bizarras de los 13 entrenadores presentes.

— ¿Y eso? — Yellow fue quien notó entonces la caja de cartón en una mesa pegada a la pared. El chef se dio cuenta que la mayoría había terminado ya sus alimentos.

— Uhm… Es un pastel de chocolate y fresas. — Declaró tranquilamente la de ojos azules sentada a su derecha. Diamond notó que movía su nariz, olfateando.

No era exactamente su plan darles el pastel a esa hora, pero ya no importaba. Se los daría y se sentiría feliz consigo mismo. Sí, eso haría.

Se levantó de su asiento siendo seguido por la mirada curiosa de Platina y Pearl hasta el pastel. Lo cargó y llevó a la mesa. Entonces abrió la caja y el hermoso pan decorado logró sacar algunos "Oh. ~" y "Ah. ~".

— Hice este pastel para hoy, espero que sea de su agrado. — Dijo mientras miraba el pastel. Sus palabras iban dirigidas para Pearl y la seño- Platina, pero…

— Wow… Se ve estupendo. — Comentó abiertamente Gold.

— Es hermoso… — Suspiró Ruby.

— Si su sabor es tan bueno como su aroma… — Murmuraba Sapphire.

— Aww, qué lindo detalle de su parte. — Blue tomó la palabra. Diamond sudó frío por un motivo que no entendía. — No debieron tomarse la molestia de preparar algo así para este día, en serio.

No obstante, para Green y Silver fue fácil saber que no era un pastel para todos, sino para los Dex Holders de Sinnoh, únicamente. Fue un pequeño y fatal error de cálculo por parte de Diamond. Green miró a Silver y éste asintió, luego ambos miraron al de Sinnoh y las 3 miradas se conectaron y equilibraron sobre la tarta.

El de ojos azules tomó algo de aire y finalmente declaró.

— N-no pasa nada. Es un regalo de nuestra parte para ustedes. — Sonrió. Mentalmente le pidió disculpas a su madre por haberse vuelto tan bueno mintiendo. — Pearl eligió el chocolate y la señ- Platina las fresas, yo solo lo horneé todo. — Explicó.

El par de Sinnoh se miró confuso. Pearl no entendía del todo a Diamond en ese preciso momento, pero si estaba mintiendo…

— Vamos, Dia, en realidad tú hiciste todo. No nos des tanto crédito. — Sonrió el rubio. Platina lo miró confundida y con la mirada le pidió que siguiera el juego.

— Cierto. Nosotros no hicimos nada. — Complementó. En su experiencia no recordaba haber hecho algo así, pero era una nueva experiencia, así que quizá podría servirle más adelante.

Diamond miró a sus amigos y les pidió un número de disculpas y agradecimientos igual de grande a cada uno con la mirada. Pearl asintió y de Platina solo recibió una pequeña sonrisa.

Como por arte de magia apareció un cuchillo y varios platos con tenedores. Diamond no tuvo más opción que rebanar su obra maestra en pedazos suficientes para los 13. Lo cortó en 16 trozos y le dio uno a cada uno de sus compañeros, dejándose uno a sí mismo.

Tras eso, se sentó junto a sus amigos y degustó el pastel. Cómicas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras murmuraba "Está delicioso. Quiero más de ese chocolate y más de esas fresas…".

— Dia. — Miró a quien lo llamaba y Platina lo veía con un quedo de preocupación. Pearl en algún momento, además, se sentó a su derecha, aprovechando la extraña desaparición de Sapphire. — ¿Pasa algo?

— No es muy cómodo que tengamos que inventar una historia así… aunque nosotros no mentimos. — Comentó Pearl.

Acorralado, sonrió con dificultad. "Supongo que ahí va la sorpresa…"

— Quería hacer algo para ustedes, y no pensé en otra cosa… A Pearl le gusta el chocolate y a Platina las fresas, así que decidí hacer un pastel de ambos sabores. — Explicó. — Iba a ser una sorpresa, pero al final lo estropeé…

Pearl lo golpeó entonces. Pero no era uno de sus habitualmente violentos y fuertes golpes, sino uno sencillo y amigable dirigido a su brazo. El rubio le sonrió y dijo "No tienes que hacer algo así, ¿sabes? Hubiéramos aceptado cualquier cosa viniendo de ti, Dia- quiero decir, Diamond." Platina solo asintió ante eso.

El de ojos azules solo pudo sonreír sinceramente y agradecer por haber encontrado a sus amigos. No necesitaría a nadie más —Junto a su madre, claro— para sentirse completo. Y el plus extra lo llenaban sus pokémon.

— Gracias, chicos. — Dijo.

Esa fue su memorable tarde en el 14 de febrero, día en que también se celebra la amistad… 

* * *

Bueno, falta la parte del amor, ¿no?

— Pearl, vámonos. — Habló Green de ponto.

— Sí, Green-sensei.

¿Irse?

— ¿A dónde van, Pearl? — Preguntó Platina.

— Vamos a entrenar. Esta vez va ir Red-senpai, así que entrenaremos en el Monte Plateado. Regresaré en dos o tres días. — Sonrió el rubio. — Así que, lo siento, no podré acompañarlos esta tarde. Dia- quiero decir, Diamond, cuida de la señorita.

Una nostálgica brisa impactó el pecho de los pelinegros, sintiéndose nuevamente de doce años, y fingiendo tener una relación de servidor-cliente.

Con ese comentario y luciendo particularmente genial, Pearl dejó la habitación detrás de Red y de Green, quien los esperaba afuera. Sería una increíble experiencia para él, sin duda alguna.

Pero ahora Diamond lidiaría con otro detalle: Estaría él solo paseando con Platina, y aunque ya sabía comportarse junto a ella, no le quitaba lo nervioso. Platina, por su lado, no recordaba la última vez que salió a caminar ella sola con el de ojos azules. No sería una experiencia nueva, pero eran momentos agradables cuando estaba con él.

— Vaya… Su amigo es realmente considerado. — Gold apareció junto a ellos.

— ¿Considerado? — Repitió el menor confuso.

— Claro: Irse con esa apariencia de chico genial y dejarlos tener privacidad en su cita… — La palabra 'cita' retumbó en su mente. Al contrario de lo que usualmente se puede creer, le retumbó por haberla escuchado en la mañana de boca de Yellow. Red y Yellow tenían una cita, ¿cierto?

— ¿Red-senpai no tiene una cita con Yellow-senpai? — Le preguntó al de ojos dorados.

— Creo que sí. Green-senpai es el líder más fuerte de Kanto y su fuerza es casi la misma a la de Red-sensei. — Recordaba de boca de Blue que Green y Red mantenían un espíritu de rivalidad muy dinámico, y que sus batallas eran muy intensas y reñidas. — Pero solo Red-sensei puede acceder sin problemas al Monte Plateado. Apuesto que solo va a ir a 'abrirles la puerta' y regresará a su cita.

Eso tenía algo de sentido.

Espera, ¿o sea que Pearl realmente los estaba dejando solos a propósito?

De cualquier manera no era algo especialmente importante. Ya habían estado solos varias veces en los años de conocerse. No tenía mucho sentido que Pearl haya tomado tales medidas para dejarlos a solas.

— Bueno, ¿vamos a algún lado? — Le preguntó a Platina. Esta le sonrió y asintió.

— ¡Platina-chan! ¡Ven un momento! — Igual de fugaz que una estrella, Blue tomó la mano de Platina y la llevó a otra zona de la habitación. El de ojos azules las miraba hablar y notó el cambio en la postura de Platina y la malévola sonrisa de Blue.

— ¿De… de qué hablan, Gold-senpai? — Preguntó preocupado.

El de los goggles se sintió en su terreno un momento. Aprovecharía para bien la inocencia del adolescente de Sinnoh.

Afortunadamente, no obstante, la mente de Diamond era la parte más despierta de su ser y logró descifrar los mensajes subliminales que su senpai intentó mandarle. No cayó en sus juegos, pero ahora le sería difícil ver a los ojos mucho tiempo a cualquier chica. También agradecía la ayuda de Crystal, quien de una patada voladora sacó a Gold de su campo visual. La de cabello azul le sonrió amigablemente y le dijo "Solo sé tú mismo". Seguido de eso fue a golpear nuevamente al criador.

Entonces salió del Centro Pokémon mientras esperaba a que Blue terminara de abducir a Platina y así ir a buscar cualquier cosa para divertirse. Menos el casino, eso estaba vetado. Unos 5 minutos después salió la pelinegra y comenzaron a caminar por la gran mancha gris que era Ciudad Trigal vista desde arriba.

El varón no sabía si eran los restos del mensaje subliminal de Gold o si Blue había influenciado a Platina de algún modo, pero sentía que la señorita caminaba más cerca de él que de costumbre. En un par de ocasiones sus brazos rozaban y en otras la cercanía de la chica le hacía posible sentir el aroma de su perfume. Se preguntó si tan solo no lo había notado antes o si realmente había algo diferente.

Su primer destino fue el Centro Comercial.

Solo al entrar, una señorita unos 3 años mayor que ellos los saludó enérgicamente y los llevó a una zona del lobby que no recordaba. En esta zona había varias parejas formadas y la fila encaminaba a una cámara fotográfica.

— ¿Una foto? — Se preguntó en voz alta.

— No tenemos muchas fotografías juntos. Tomémonos un par. — Sugirió la pelinegra. Diamond pensó que podían tomarse unas para algún álbum. También podían pedir una pequeña para Pearl. Claro, eso implicaría que Platina y Pearl se tomaran una foto para él, y que Pearl y él se tomaran una para Platina. Bueno, no había nada de malo.

Unos pocos minutos después les tocó su turno. Aparentemente, solo se tomaban las fotos ahí, y luego se entregarían. Diamond se colocó al lado de Platina frente a la cámara operada por otra mujer joven con gafas.

— Bien, solo posen y asegúrense de no cerrar los ojos con el flash. ¿Está bien? — Ambos Dex Holders asintieron. La joven dio una cuenta hacia atrás y ambos posaron. Con "posaron", me refiero a que únicamente sonrieron e hicieron la "V" de 'victoria' con los dedos. La fotógrafa miró el resultado: No era una mala foto, pero no era lo que buscaba. No la borraría porque era una linda foto para algún amigo de ellos. "Una pareja tímida, ¿huh?", fue lo que pensó de los de Sinnoh. — Muy bien, ahora una más. Recuerden que una foto es un recuerdo, así que no tengan miedo de probar poses diferentes. — Aconsejó. Diamond no entendió el punto, pero el cerebro lavado de Platina empezó a operar. Nuevamente una cuenta regresiva y 'flash'.

La foto era curiosa para la de la cámara, pero le gustó. Platina se lanzó a último segundo y abrazó a su vigía por los hombros. El susodicho la miró con las mejillas rojas y cara totalmente sorprendida. La pelinegra, en cambio, portaba una curiosa cara de póker con un brillo alegre en los ojos.

— Ya tenemos una buena foto para Pearl, así que nos podemos quedar nosotros la otra, ¿cierto? — Se excusó Platina.

En el cuarto piso había más actividad que en el lobby y estaba repleto de gente vendiendo y parejas comprando. El aire era empalagante y la cantidad de sonrisas podían dejar ciega permanentemente a una persona. Diamond se sintió oprimido por esa cantidad de azúcar en el ambiente, pero Platina parecía ser inmune. "Quizá no afecte a las chicas…", supuso el entrenador.

Deambularon sin rumbo fijo viendo uno y otro puesto, platicando y comentando sobre lo que veían: Una salida totalmente normal para ambos. Se dio cuenta de que se camuflaban perfectamente en la multitud al ser un chico y una chica hombro a hombro. Sería un problema, no obstante, si se llegasen a separar. Estaban, además, en lo que parecía ser el epicentro y la cantidad de gente lo estaba mareando. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

— Vamos. — Le dijo a Platina. La tomó de la muñeca y la guio a una zona más deshabitada del cuarto piso. — ¿Estás bien, Platina?

— Sí, me estaba empezando a sentir mareada por toda esa gente. — Asintió ella. Tomó un par de grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el oxígeno en su cuerpo. — Gracias por eso.

— Descuida. — Le sonrió de regreso. Dígase destino o Deux ex machina, Diamond notó algo familiar con la zona donde estaban. Había visto un par de regalos que pensó que les agradarían a sus amigos en unos puestos cercanos. "Los pokémon de felpa…", recordó. — Platina, ven.

No había notado que su mano jamás soltó la muñeca de la pelinegra.

Y tras un día especialmente activo para ambos, ahora estaban tranquilamente sentados y descansando sus pies en una banca de un parque en la ciudad. Ya pasaba de las 8 y hacía un poco de frío, como se supone que deben ser los últimos días del invierno.

Fue un día divertido para ambos: Deambularon por el centro comercial hasta que sus fotos estuvieran listas, sufrieron la falta de oxígeno por estar en un espacio cerrado, compraron un Piplup de felpa, comieron un poco de helado y participaron en un sorteo en la azotea del Centro Comercial. Bajaron por sus fotos y notaron que habían pasado por alto el enorme detalle de "Fotografía gratis a todas las parejas. ~". La foto que le darían a Pearl fue editada y tenía de fondo una vista panorámica de Ciudad Trigal: Una excelente postal. La otra fotografía tenía de fondo los prados a las afueras de la ciudad, aparentemente al atardecer: Una foto graciosa, si la veías bien, y tenían dos de esa, así que una para cada quién.

Acabado el centro comercial pasearon por la ciudad pasando desapercibidos como otra pareja de tórtolos. Visitaron la Torre Radio, la Floristería, el Gimnasio e incluso dieron un viaje ida y vuelta a Kanto. El pelinegro le permitió también ir un rato al casino de Trigal. Entraron con 5 fichas y regresaron con el equivalente a 3000 fichas, sintetizados en un Pañuelo seda y la MT de Sustituto. Bien pudieron elegir un Dratini, pero Platina quería atrapar a un pokémon así por su cuenta.

En fin, luego de eso fueron a ese parque a descansar sus bien ejercitados pies.

Internamente, Diamond se sentía muy bien consigo mismo. En todo el día Platina no había dejado de sonreír y pareció que se divirtió mucho. La miró y notó que bostezaba elegantemente. Sus ojos se notaban pesados.

— ¿Quieres regresar a tu departamento? — Por su tono de voz, más que pregunta parecía una sugerencia. Platina le sonrió cansada, pero sinceramente y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Todavía no. — Dijo. Él regresó su mirada a algún sitio frente a él y luego miró al cielo. Las estrellas que veía eran pocas, y su posición diferente a las de Sinnoh. No se había puesto a pensar en eso antes. Sintió entonces un peso en su hombro. Miró y encontró una mata de cabello negro, perteneciente a Platina. — Solo… solo un rato más y nos vamos, ¿sí? — Pidió ella.

El de ojos azules sonrió un poco. Él no tenía problema alguno con esperar un rato más. Al contrario, le alegraba que su día aún no estuviera acabado.

"Es más bien un honor para mí prestarle mi hombro, señorita.", pensó finalmente, mientras la pelinegra cerraba pacíficamente sus ojos, dejándose seducir por el calor que emanaba su muy especial y querido guardaespaldas.

* * *

Me fue imposible no meter algo de Commonershipping aquí, incluso si fue light. No sé, prefiero éste pairing sobre el PearlxPlatina sin motivos específicos.

Así que sí: Un Os enfocado tanto a la amistad como al amor. Creo que el San Valentín sobrevalora algunas cosas y evita que veamos otras. Por ejemplo: Soltero en San Valentín no es necesariamente un indicador de que estás por convertirte en el tipo de los gatos en la familia y siento que así se ve hoy en día, ignorando que incluso esos gatos le dan valor al 14 de febrero. Si estás soltero, salte con tus amigos a hacer lo que sea: Jueguen dominó, pidan una pizza, vayan al cine o a algún otro lugar donde seas legal(?), pero el punto es disfrutar a las personas que tienes. ~

Dicho eso, no me queda mas que pedir R&R y desearles un buen día.

Gracias por leer!

Later. ~


End file.
